


Blame The Eagles, Man

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Eric’s drive home from Buddy’s house ends up being a lot more eventful than he expected it to be. He blames his stupidity on The Eagles.  (Takes place around the episode: 'The Good Son')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for That 70's Show, so I'm still trying to figure it out! Let me know what you think! I'm a little nervous

The sun was setting and it left the most pleasing reflection on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and for once in the car’s sad little life, Eric really felt like it was cruising. There was no huffing or puffing, no off-putting sounds and not once had the glove-box fallen open (scaring the shit outta him) because Kelso had shoved more crap into it. None of that. Just a dead small-town road and a sunset he’d keep to himself. If he wasn’t driving, Eric might’ve curled his hands behind his head and lounged. 

‘And he’d never had time to do that! There was always something. Some stupid little roadblock that became a new problem and sure, it was usually all his own doing but he just had bad luck.’

But today was a good day. He might not even call it just a good day, it deserved something better. He had that stupid little grin on his face, the one that Jackie said made him look high which he took as a compliment because there really was no better feeling then that so anything that made him look it deserved praise. Eric wanted to stretch out the feeling for as long as he could before things got stupid again...before he got stupid again. 

So he reached for the radio and was pleasantly surprised by the moment being instantly heightened. ‘The beginning of a good song. The beginning! He hadn’t missed most of it or had to change it because his friends! Life was good.’

‘So good it was suspicious.’ Eric felt like he was in a movie, the itch of a daydream was under his skin. The sun was leaving the most beautiful hues of orange as it fell closer to the ground as The Eagles sang to him. Thank God for small favors because if Hyde (who was with him more and more now that he’d moved into his house) had been with him or even Kelso, he would’ve had to change it. ‘It wasn’t one of The Eagles best songs. Too mellow’. Eric rolled his eyes and huffed. 

'I'm on my way home from your place....  
Now the sun's coming up, I'm riding with Lady Luck...’

The sun lowered in contrast to the song but left that same array of colors it would have if it were the other way around. Eric took it all in behind his windshield and smiled wider. “Yes, yes.” He spoke to himself in that smug happy tone he liked. The crushing weight of it being a school night dawned on him and it had the potential to ruin his mood but it fizzled out, much to Eric’s own shock. 

The particular school night was Tuesday. So when the song faded out and Eric sighed, reaching out to change it, another Eagles tune kicked in. Two for Tuesday. “Oh Hell yeah!” He laughed, tongue sticking out momentarily for the sake of rock and roll, and sat back with his hands on the wheel. 

‘Peaceful Easy Feeling’. That was again, eerily too perfect. That was his favorite. Well...not his personally...the ‘his’ in that sentence was referring to Buddy. Eric wiggled his eyebrows as he thought. 

He’d spent the whole day with Buddy and it wasn’t the first time he’d done that but it was always a little weird when he didn’t hang with his gang. But he liked to keep Buddy separate and for now he didn’t think Buddy minded all that much either. Though it was becoming a struggle considering it had been a long time now since they fell back into their friendship. But It made Eric a little uncomfortable considering Hyde & Donna truly knew Buddy’s secret. He felt dirty about that, Buddy didn’t know they knew. Apparently Fez had known the whole time too. Kelso and Jackie might know but it hadn’t been confirmed for them. He wasn’t even sure they were aware just how much he’d been hanging with Buddy again. 

So Eric didn’t want them all around Buddy again yet. 

‘I got a peaceful easy feelin'  
And I know you won't let me down...’ 

But he sure liked being around him. Truthfully, Buddy kissing him had been so awkward that Eric wanted to avoid him. But, he wasn’t raised that way and that seemed like ages ago now. He just didn’t have a rude bone in his body, like his mother he was polite and kind....he had a smart-mouth but that was all. So it was never likely that he’d just never talk to Buddy again. He really liked him anyway. Plus it’d be hard to avoid your lab partner. So after an awkward period, Eric made sure to let Buddy know they were ok. They fell right back into that easy friendship and now months had gone by. 

So here he was, one his way home from another day together. It was always different then when he spent the day with Hyde or Kelso or Fez. He felt like he could let more of his dorky side loose. Not that his friends didn’t like him for him, it was just more instinctual for them to make fun of him first. Buddy usually appreciated it and even laughed. It was that same kind of laugh he’d done in the school parking lot...when he called Eric cute. Eric didn’t really know why but that kind of encouraged him to say more things like that around him. 

‘I get this feelin' I may know you  
As a lover and a friend...’

Maybe that meant something. Eric shifted in his seat, his back a little sweaty and sticking to his shirt. He’d think about it more if he didn’t feel oddly guilty about it. He wasn’t sure why but his mind always stacked Buddy against Donna...he blamed Buddy for bringing Donna up before he’d kissed him that night at the theater. They were on the same level in his head but different. If he thought about Buddy too long, he’d try and switch back to Donna, his girlfriend. 

He audibly groaned as he turned the car down another street. Maybe it was that cinematic feeling the Eagles were really encouraging him with but Eric let himself stew in these thoughts. No switching to Donna. 

Buddy was just...really fun to be with. That had to just be it. Eric nodded to himself. Although, he thought about that stupid little grin he had on his face just moments ago. It came with the memories of the day, naturally. No overthinking and no nerves. It was the same kind of smile he’d seen on Jackie’s face whenever she tortured them by talking about Kelso. 

“Ughh.” He shook his shoulders, not liking his comparison to the bratty girl. 

He drove around, feeling the need to pass his own street to buy himself some more time, not really sure why. 

‘He was just confusing his feelings because he knew Buddy liked him. Yeah, that was it.’ 

Eric rolled his lips together and sighed, he could go home now. He’d thought about it enough and came to his conclusion and The Eagles were slowly fading out. He turned his blinker on, sat at the stop sign and waited his turn. 

The sound of his blinker seemed to get louder, annoying him. “Damn.” He shook his head like couldn’t control his own stupidity and made the quick change to go forward instead, heading back for the busy street. It was suddenly important to him that the Eagles keep playing, maybe a dumb little attempt to grasp onto the movie mood a little longer. But with the desert vibe right there in the music and the sun setting on the cruiser...he really felt like he was on Tatooine. And Luke Skywalker would know what to do, wouldn’t he? 

Maybe not. Luke hadn’t faced anything quite like his dumb Point Place problems. ‘There was no doubt he was meant to be with Leia just like him and Donna. Luke would never for a second wonder if he was supposed to be with-..with Han? Would he?’

‘Sure he’d been so happy when Han had come back and even basically jumped into his arms to hug him at the end. And yeah, Han had asked Luke to come with him before he left...’ 

“Ahhhh.” Eric waved his hand like he had company in the car, which he very clearly didn’t. He pulled into the store he’d been looking for and decided to make this a quick stop. So quick in fact, that he almost forgot to put the damn car into park. He didn’t even want to think about how bad that could’ve been. 

He got in and out in a matter of just a few minutes and hopped right back into the cruiser with his small haul. The plastic bag shifted in his lap as he reached his hand inside and pulled out a Crunch Bar which had not been what he intended to buy but he couldn’t resist. He happily bit into that while he freed his new 8-track and got it ready to play. 

When the Eagles kicked back in, he momentarily felt eager but when the sound of his own chewing became apparent and the fact that he was sitting in his car alone, he felt ridiculous again. “I should go home.” Eric spoke to himself as he put his car in gear. 

But then he thought about actually going back home and having to pin his thoughts for later...and then eventually he’d just put it off forever. “Nah. I’ll drive around.” 

Eric didn’t really know why he spoke out loud to himself but he did that a lot when he was stuck for a decision and it really annoyed his friends sometimes. He shoved the rest of the crunch bar in his mouth and drove right back onto the busy street and bought himself and the Eagles some more time by cruising. 

The day had gone by pretty quickly and Eric found himself wishing it had all gone by a little slower. Buddy had insisted they take the Vista Cruiser instead of his awesome car for the day. But that was not an uncommon request of his, Eric noticed, Buddy really liked the cruiser. That was one of the most confusing things about him, Eric really needed to ask him why. Buddy was fascinating to him, it seemed. He already asked him why he liked him, which had been embarrassing but that was a while ago now....

Eric turned his wheel and wondered for a half second or so if Buddy still liked him. It had been a while now, hand’t it? About enough time for a crush to fizzle out. The thought that Buddy might be over his crush should’ve eased Eric but instead he found himself a little disappointed. ‘He couldn’t lie to himself, knowing Buddy had a thing for him made him feel good about himself. He found that many times he had made a real effort to look good in front of him and did straight people do that?’ 

Eric widened his eyes and attempted to push that questioning away. He didn’t have to think like that because he had Donna, so obviously...“Whatever.” Eric rolled his eyes. 

‘Oh, loneliness will blind you in between the wrong and the right  
Oh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights...’ 

Eric sighed, the sky was getting to be a darker shade and his friends were probably waiting for him. But suddenly Eric wanted this to be the night he figured everything out...he stumbled over his own thoughts and pulled his confused face. 

Things with Donna had been fuzzy lately. He really tried not to think about it though because for so long, Donna had been his dream. He just loved her from the minute he saw her and she became this-beginning & end in all his daydreams.

But some of that spark was gone. He wanted to tell her, badly, but he wasn’t good at things like that. He’d never want to hurt Donna so he consistently put it off until things felt good again and he could forget. ‘But then Buddy came along. It was such a new thing to him...not just Buddy’s sexuality but the idea that someone else might have actual feelings for him! Eric Forman! He just never really expected that. He was confused....and Buddy had said that was ok, didn’t he? Right before he kissed him.’ 

Eric shivered. 

But his feelings for Donna had started so early, that had to mean something and he always guessed like soulmates or something. But maybe that was kiddie shit? Puppy love? The kind of love that made him want to carry her books for her or walk her home...a kind of love that wasn’t meant to live past thirteen. He just hadn’t wanted to let it go. 

‘-You know, we always had each other, baby  
I guess that wasn't enough  
Oh, but here in my heart  
I give you the best of my love...’

That hit too close to home. How long had he been driving? He’d tuned out into his thoughts for at least six whole songs. Maybe the Eagles were right. He kinda trusted them more than he did himself after all. Eric rolled his lips together and remembered the feeling of Buddy kissing him and then the way Donna felt. 

“Oh shit.” He whispered softly to himself and before he knew it, he made another drastic decision and turned his car around. 

He didn’t speed but he went as fast as possible and tried not to think too hard because this was a dumb idea, he was sure of it. But he didn’t want to go back on it again. 

So he drove until he got to a familiar curb, pulled over and jogged to the front door. He almost pounded the door but thought better of it and knocked with manners. A man he’d only met once, that day too, answered the door and made a displeased face before calling back into his home

“Buddy, that friend of yours is back!” 

He walked away from the door-frame only when Buddy came down the stairs and took his place. His dad really didn’t care for Eric all that much. 

Buddy scrunched his face up a bit and squinted....Eric liked that face a lot and he felt a bit giddy. Sensing his dad’s displeasure, Buddy came outside and shut the door behind him. “Eric-?”

“Listen Buddy, I just came back to...” ‘Oh god, why did he come back again?’

Buddy crossed his arms and leaned back on his door, a little smirk pulling at his lips with amusement. 

“I think I left my-?” Eric tried to think of a plausible excuse but found nothing “dignity at your house...apparently.” He rubbed behind his ear and sighed. He really was bad at facing his feelings and acting like a normal person. However, Buddy just seemed pleasantly surprised. He was giggling in that same way he always giggled at Eric. 

“You sure lose that a lot, Eric.” He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

“Yeah, Yeah I do, don’t I?” Eric felt a little more relaxed as he laughed with him. 

“What’s the real reason you’re on my porch?” Buddy gently poked his arm and let his hands fall back before habitually bumping his fists together (Eric had noticed he did that a lot). 

Eric felt a blush threaten to bloom over his cheeks as heat rose in his body. He wanted to say something. He really did but he hadn’t thought about what it was clearly yet. “I’m an idiot.” He laughed, a nervous one and shook his head. 

Buddy was still standing against his red door with that look of amusement, his smile grew wider as he chuckled. “You really didn’t need to come back just to tell me that, I know that.” 

Man, he really liked him. Because Eric knew he was an idiot and Buddy seemed to love that about him. He grinned and felt some more of the cinematic energy rise within him again. Maybe Luke did like Han. Maybe Eric had crushed a little on Luke. Maybe he crushed a whole lot more on Buddy now. He knew what he wanted to say but would he be able to? Probably not. 

“Hey, do you still like me?”

Buddy blinked and his face fell a little bit, he looked away with embarrassment.

‘Nice going, Eric’

The sun was now almost gone but the hues of the sunset were nicely laying over Buddy, it was...nice. Eric felt bad for spoiling the sight by being an idiot. 

“No, wait. Buddy I’m sorry. I-um...” Eric interrupted Buddy just before he began to speak and the boy turned with interest. “I came to tell you...that I think I might...”

Buddy’s eyes widened and he crossed his arms, Eric felt a bit like throwing up into his bushes but he highly doubted anyone would appreciate that. “But-I don’t know. I really thought I had this figured out in the car-” Eric pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the car. “-S’just with the music and I was really...huh.” 

Eric sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead and tried to pretend he couldn’t feel Buddy’s eyes on him. 

“So, you came here to tell me that you might um, have feelings for me?” Buddy asked, subtly shifting on his feet. He might beat Eric to those bushes and for some reason that calmed him a bit. 

Eric looked up and nodded. Buddy didn’t look too surprised nor did he look that troubled. In fact, he smiled a little. He took a small glance towards the sun and breathed in, turning back and licking his lips. And he laughed. 

“You came right back to my house to tell me you might have feelings for me.” He repeated and laughed, not in a mocking way. No. Buddy looked absolutely delighted. He bounced a little on his feet. 

“Ummm yeah. Yes I did. But I fully blame the Eagles for my stupidity.” He gestured and waved with his hands while he spoke, a nervous tick. “I mean, I was just really into the music while I was driving and It made me...think about some things.” He nodded, mostly to himself for reassurance. 

“You came here while you still have a girlfriend, Eric.” Buddy reminded him and Eric felt extremely guilty. Not just for leaving Donna in the dark but for what now seemed like he was teasing Buddy. 

“I-um...I’m confused.” Eric mumbled and finally looked him in the eyes, most likely coming across utterly embarrassed. Buddy could have easily been mad for the surprise visit or for Eric’s vague half confession or for the fact that he had a girlfriend while confessing what might be romantic feelings for him. But instead Buddy looked understanding and offered him a small smile. 

“It’s ok to be confused, Eric.”

They were silent for a few seconds, both smiling a little at the familiarity of the situation. Buddy looked behind him at the closed red door and rolled his lips together. “Do you wanna talk about this? I mean, I really wish I had someone I could’ve talked to. We could go for a drive?” 

Eric wondered how mad Red might be if he stayed out late but found it was worth it if he could have his head cleared at least a little bit. “That’d be great Buddy. Thanks.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this but he wanted to get to talking. Buddy patted his arm before going back into his house, most likely going to talk to his father. 

The sky was now a dusty blue color and the moon was slowly coming into his vision. Anxiety bubbled into his chest when Buddy came right back out with his brown jacket in his hands. He looked perky despite the serious situation which Eric couldn’t understand but he followed him and Buddy walked right over to the Vista Cruiser without a second thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As luck would have it, ‘Peaceful Easy Feeling’ happened to be the song that played next on Eric’s tape and when he turned the car on it filled the silence. He didn’t have to look to know that Buddy was smiling. Eric didn’t mind at all that this was the second time he’d heard it that day. 

“So Eric, what were you thinking about that...brought you back to me?” Buddy suavely managed to make this conversation look casual. He turned his body to face Eric and rested his arm on the back on the seat, his head balanced on his palm. 

“Do you remember when I said that sometimes I felt like I was playing a part with Donna?” Eric was glad he didn’t have to look at Buddy, just the road ahead of them. 

There was a few seconds of silence in which Eric assumed Buddy had nodded before realizing he actually had to speak since Eric couldn’t look at him. “Yeah I remember.” 

Eric felt his throat close up because he really didn’t want to talk about this. It felt wrong to talk with someone else before Donna who was not only his girlfriend but his best friend. He couldn’t bring himself to explain any further, a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Buddy seemed to recognize that and didn’t really push the conversation forward. They just listened to the music for a while before Buddy spoke up again. 

“I can’t speak for you, Eric, but I know this might be really heavy on you.” Buddy began softly, just over the volume of the music. “I remember what it was like for me and that was the most difficult time of my life...” 

“You always seem so relaxed about everything. So comfortable with yourself.” Eric felt like he would never be comfortable calling another guy cute in the school parking lot ever in his life. Buddy buried his nose a little deeper against his palm and let out a small muffled chuckle. It sounded as if he had a million thoughts weighing on him, he sounded older for a second there. 

“I am now, for the most part.” He lifted his chin and let his hand fall. “But it wasn’t the greatest time in my life when I had no clue what I was or what that meant.” He started picking at a loose threat on his jeans and looked back towards the windshield. 

“It’s a scary time, Eric. Figuring yourself out in a world where it’s only really accepted to be that one thing you’re doubting yourself on.” Buddy laughed, a miserable laugh that made Eric’s stomach drop. “That’s why I really would like to help you...if you need it that is cause hey, maybe you are and maybe you aren’t, you’re a little confused on that.” he shrugged. 

The cruiser rolled to a stop at the red-light and Eric felt a small smile come over his face despite the way he was feeling. “You thought I was.” He thought about that kiss again and he guessed Buddy caught his drift by the way his chipper attitude came forward again. He chuckled. 

“Yeah. Maybe not my greatest moment.” Buddy shook his head and Eric suddenly felt the need to reassure him. 

“It was smooth, I’ll give you that.” He laughed and Buddy rolled his eyes, blushing just the slightest. 

“Oh yeah, Thanks a lot....you were really funny that night though.” Buddy giggled, rubbing his curled finger under his nose. 

“Oh sure, Laugh it up.” Eric turned to look at him with the convenience of another red-light and mocked Buddy’s laughter which only made Buddy laugh way harder. And then they were both laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of their eyes. 

“Don’t look at me again or I swear to God I’ll break a rib.” Buddy wagged his finger in the air and Eric held up one hand innocently. 

“I’m driving Buddy. I couldn’t look at you even if I wanted to.” 

Buddy figured it was safe and looked back towards Eric only to find him still looking at him with that look on his face again. A dopey little smile. Buddy could not for the life of him explain why he just thought that was so funny. There was just something about it. “Oh my God, I hate you.” He shook his head and held his stomach until he could ease out the laughter. 

There was another silence before Eric spoke again. “Do you-..Do you still like me?” He knew it was a bad time to ask, not only was it inconvenient but it also ruined their moment of fun but he just had to know. 

“How about we come back to that once you’ve got yourself figured out, Eric?” Buddy asked, softly and with earnest kindness. It made Eric feel a little guilty for asking him again. He nodded. 

They were quiet again for the whole of the next song but Eric could hear Buddy tapping his foot and he felt some anxiety fizzle out. He knew they were ok. He thought about what his next steps were...figuring out what his feelings for Buddy were and talking to Donna. It was all very daunting. 

But Eric relaxed into the front seat of his car and listened to Buddy humming along to the song. For a few moments, he really felt like he could just take it easy.


	2. Best of My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric’s back in Buddy’s company and he just can’t get a handle on himself. 
> 
> The two of them had come driving through the spookiest corners of Point Place with the intention to get burgers from the ‘haunted’ Fatso Burger where the furniture was mysteriously moved every night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short BUT chapter 2!!! Let me know if you want more?????

The darkness of the impending night was just beginning to settle over the town, slowly but surely Eric’s shadow faded into the blanket of night air. It chilled him just standing there. Though Point Place was anything but a frightening area. The scariest thing that ever happened around the burn out town was that Jimmy kid trying to knock off the 7/11 a few months ago only armed with a water gun. 

But the distant sounds of buzzing bugs was enough to make his skin crawl with a ghost of an itch. He was standing there, looking put off, staring at the Vista Cruiser like he was scolding a child. His original plan was to fiddle with the car or something but he couldn’t even pretend to know anything about what the problem was. ‘This definitely wouldn’t happen to Batman & his Batmobile-’

The loud thump of the passenger door closing sent Eric nearly a foot in the air. He slapped his hand to his chest, feeling a bit of relief as he realized no one was in fact coming to murder him. Instead it was his cheeky looking friend. Which might've actually been worse. 

Buddy moved with a bounce in his step to Eric’s side, looking over the car. “Jumpy tonight, huh Eric?” He laughed, putting one hand around to pat Eric’s back. 

Eric rolled his shoulders back, awkwardly coughing as he brushed his curled fist across his mouth. He stretched his arms behind himself like he was getting ready to yawn. “Nah, no. I was just....” Eric looked around at the dark trees around them and swallowed “So you think somethings wrong with the car?” He played it off with a little laugh and scratched under his chin. 

The two of them had come driving through the spookiest corners of Point Place with the intention to get burgers from the ‘haunted’ Fatso Burger where the furniture was mysteriously moved every night. But really, that place just had poor management and never locked their doors and Mr. Kebler wouldn’t offer the Supernatural Soda discount anymore (Which was just all the flavors mixed together) if he didn’t still believe the ghosts were there somewhere. Buddy seemed really set on getting one of those and Eric wanted to see his disgusted face again. It’d been a full week since the last time when Kelso laughed so hard that Piggly Wiggly cream soda shot outta his nose. That made Eric instantly regret inviting Buddy to the basement for the first time in a long time. 

His friend looked over the car and rolled his lips together, the glaze of intense observation went over his eyes. He turned to Eric with a simple smile that made Eric’s chest tighten. “The Cruiser...” Buddy trailed off as he leaned in the drivers side window. 

Eric let his eyes droop slowly from the mixture of sleepless nights and a comfortable laziness he always seemed to have around Buddy. 

“She’s just- um....old.” his voice was strained and he could tell he was wiggling around some stuff in there. “So she just needs a push sometimes.” Buddy attempted to start the car two more times before it finally caught and started smoothly. The man bounced back out with that grin again and laid his hand on the car’s roof. “Probably needs to be looked at further but that’s good enough for now.” 

Buddy had a thing for cars. That was something else new that Eric learned about him throughout this friendship. Not only did he appreciate them but he knew a heck of a lot of shit about them too. Which is another reason why Eric couldn’t believe how much the guy loved the Vista Cruiser. 

“Maybe we should head back to your house, y’know?” Buddy gestured to the car, think it’d be best to play it safe and get it home as quick as possible. 

Eric deflated a little. Partly because he was not in a good place at the moment to mix Buddy with his other friends again. But also because he really wanted to get Buddy that stupid Supernatural Soda thing. “Oh no, a good man keeps his word, Buddy.” He smirked and put on some kind of accent (maybe British? He wasn’t very good at them). “I intend to spoil you tonight.” He wagged his finger at him and Buddy chuckled. He grabbed Eric’s finger and pushed it down. 

“Please. I’m spoiled enough.” a shrug rolling off his shoulders. 

“Maybe in your sense of the word but you haven’t been spoiled by a Forman yet. This family spoils with things like a fun trip to a fast-food chain every once in a blue moon.” He threw his arm playfully around Buddy and walked him over to the passengers side door. “And if you’re lucky...” He leaned over and opened the door. “They might’ve actually refilled the ketchup dispenser.” 

Eric slowly shut Buddy’s door and came around and hopped into his own. Buddy watched him with amusement. “I don’t like ketchup.” His nose scrunched up and Eric let himself admire the face before he rolled his eyes. 

“You never cease to amaze me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flickering lights of the Fatso Burger were burning into Eric’s eyes and giving him the slightest headache. The orange and yellow wall details were no help and it seemed to make the glare worse. But it wasn’t bothering him that much. Friday was upon Point Place and the teenagers were out and about in the most ‘exciting’ areas without having to feel that deep sense of dread for school the next day. 

And sitting across from Buddy was always nice. Though, Eric still picked at the peeling paint on the side of their booth table and avoided his eyes anyway. That Tuesday seemed far away in his mind but it was just two weeks prior. 

He’d stayed kinda far off from Buddy recently and not for the first time. Maybe he was just too nervous about being around him these days but either way, he felt shitty about it. 

“So um...” He was going to ask. “I usually ruin things by opening my big mouth but...” Eric trailed off, wiggling his eyebrow a little and holding his hand out. Maybe he was hoping Buddy would just get what he was trying to say but if he didn’t even know...how on earth would Buddy? 

Buddy slipped his straw in and out of his drink slowly and created the most annoying sound on earth, at least to Eric. “But what?” 

Eric sighed and slapped his hand down onto the table. 

“Have you talked to Donna?” Buddy interrupted, sensing the coming conflict. “I haven’t really heard from you in a while and that’s fine, Eric. Things are awkward with you and I understand that.” Buddy shrugged and Eric felt his shoulders cave in from pure relief and admiration. “But if I know you well enough, and I think I do, I’m sure you haven’t made much progress on the whole...” It was his turn to trail off “Talking about this out-loud situation.” Was what he decided on. 

And that was exactly true. “I-uh...well. I’ve thought about it a whole lot.” He immediately tried to justify himself but Buddy just smiled. 

“Work it out with me, Eric.” He gestured to himself with a smirk and took a long drink of his soda even though it tasted like a disaster. His nose scrunched up again and Eric rolled his lips together to keep from smiling. 

“I just...I like you a lot, Buddy.” He fell backwards against the booth seat in exasperation. “But Donna...we’ve got a lot of history.” 

His friend nodded. 

“I mean, I-we...” he scratched behind his ear and tried to work it out before he spoke again. Donna was his first crush. The girl next door who could always hang out like she was one of the guys. He liked that about her. He always had. 

“And you know, Eric-” Buddy started and broke the man out of his thoughts. “This shouldn’t just be about picking me or Donna.” He rolled his eyes but in a friendly way. “It’s just about figuring out what makes you happy. Makes your...” He flung his wrist out in front of his lower stomach in an oddly suggestive way. 

Eric chuckled and raised his hands. “Wow, Buddy. That’s inappropriate dinner talk. I am shocked-” 

“Shut-up, you turkey. That’s not what I meant to do-” Buddy laughed but turned his face from Eric’s view as his cheeks turned pink. “I’m trying to say that you just need to figure out what you want from a relationship and the kind of person that would make you happy. Don’t just go back and forth between the two of us...if that’s even what you’ve been doing anyway. Ok?” He turned back and pinched the back of his hand. 

Eric nodded and sort of retracted within himself again. 

“How have you been thinking about it?” Buddy wondered if that phrasing was a little too weird but Eric seemed to perk up a little. 

“Donna, she’s-” He sipped his own drink, letting the straw float lazily away afterwards. “My best friend. The first girl who would give me the time of day. I use to walk her home from school everyday and she’d carry my books just to make fun of my skinny ass arms.” He wiggled his arm out for emphasis and laughed, eyes glazing over a little. 

“We just clicked.” He shrugged. “It only makes sense that we’d end up like this.” 

Buddy narrowed his eyes in thought and rubbed his hand gently down his thigh. “When you think about your future, is Donna the girl your with?” 

“Sometimes.” He answered with honesty. “She used to be.” His right eye twitched as he tilted his head. “I-uh-um....I do my best for Donna.” He looked surprised at his own words and it interested Buddy. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I...don’t really know. I’m not sure. This is ridiculous. You wanna refill?” He stood up all jumpy-like and pointed to Buddy’s drink even though free refills were not allowed and he didn’t even have the money for that. 

“Nah. But maybe some napkins?” Buddy was hoping that’d buy his friend enough alone time to calm himself down. Eric nodded and took off. 

Buddy took the time to think about the last few months, eyes floating about the fast food joint like it held all the answers to his questions. He wanted to do right by Eric and help the poor guy out because it pained him so badly when he was in that same position. With any luck, he could help Eric find peace. 

-”Mr. Kebler said he’s out of napkins and I’m gay.” 

Buddy spit out his drink....splattering it all over the table. ‘A bad time to be out of napkins, huh?’ He thought. The white counter-top was streaked in soda and was already starting to drip over the side, Buddy cringed at the gross sight but didn’t have time to dwell on it. “What the hell, Eric?” He hoped that didn’t sound harsh but there was no way in hell Eric could just up and figure out his identity on the way to the Fatso Burger counter. 

Eric shuffled on his feet before lowering himself slowly back onto the booth chair, arms up and careful not to touch the sticky table. “That’s gotta be it, man.” Eric’s voice sounded rushed and nervous. “Don’t you think?” 

Buddy frowned. “I can’t tell you that, Eric. You have to figure that out for yourself, I told you.”

Eric looked put-out and tired. “The guys know your gay.” he blurted and Buddy’s eyes widened briefly and he crossed his arms. 

“You told them?” 

“No, no, no. I mean- well, maybe I confirmed Donna and Hyde’s suspicion-” 

Buddy frowned, leaning even further away from the table. 

“But Fez was the one who said it, not me.” Eric insisted, remembering how his friend had just known. “Kelso didn’t believe it. Said that if you were then you'd have been all over him.” He chuckled nervously under Buddy’s heated gaze. 

But Buddy’s heat didn’t last too long. After a second or two, he was back to that easy-going small smile. “He’s not my type.”

“And what is your type?” Eric asked with innocence as he munched on a fry. 

Buddy gave him a look as he rubbed his palm down from his chin to the base of his neck. “I don’t think that’s gonna help this conversation at all.” 

Eric knew what Buddy was getting at. He’d already asked Buddy a few times if he still has feelings for him. Though it was hard to tell when he was getting on the bright boys nerves, he was pretty sure he was edging it a little too close now. He was hoping that question was ambiguous enough but it obviously wasn’t. He frowned. “I always thought Donna and I had...like movie love.” 

“Do you still feel that way?” 

“In a way.” He shrugged, suddenly looking very pained. It was a look that Buddy knew had been on his face several times when he was knee-deep in the questioning phase. “Yeah, it’s movie love. I’ll admit it.” He waved his hand out and Buddy opened his mouth but never got a word out. “Just not the kind I thought. It all comes back to the fact that I feel like I’m playing a damn part, Buddy.” He scrunched up his eyes with anger. 

“I like Donna because I think I’m supposed to.” He half-whispered that to himself and Buddy nearly felt like he was intruding. 

“I think...” He spoke with an earnestly kind voice. “I think you should talk to Donna.” 

Eric glanced up at him again. His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. “Do I have to?” He rubbed his hand against his forehead. 

“If you really feel that way, then yes.” Buddy sighed and slid out of the booth to stand on Eric’s side. He softly shoved his shoulder and took the space next to Eric who was too busy to really care. 

“Damn.” Eric shook his head. 

“Yeah...” Buddy trailed off, trying not relive all those painful memories where he’d sat awake at night trying to figure out why he couldn’t force himself to like girls. 

“It was Luke.” Eric mumbled, miserably. 

“What?” 

“Luke. Star Wars.” Eric shrugged before thinking to explain. “I think maybe...that was my first real clue. Y’know after you....” He dipped his finger into a small Supernatural Soda puddle. The only thing supernatural about the night thus far were the ghosts of Buddy’s past. 

He smiled gently. “Why don’t you take me home now?” 

Eric looked up quickly, wondering if he’d done something wrong. 

“You’ve exhausted yourself. I’ve seen no ghosts...” Bucky teased, gesturing to the empty restaurant. “And you’ve got a lot of thinking to do, y’know?” he softly pinched his friends arm and Eric rolled his eyes. 

“Well, this was fun, huh?” He let Buddy slide out and he followed after him. His keys dancing around in the palm of his hand. 

“I gotta feeling the drive home is gonna make the night.” Buddy smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. 

The Cruiser started up on the first try and the radio kicked on. Almost magically, The Eagles ‘Ol’ 55′ dissolved into the air. Eric had to laugh. 

“I always liked Han.” Buddy chimed and Eric shook his head. 

“Han? Really. Luke’s the hero, man.” He felt a joy pass through him and tried to allow that to mask his absolutely horrendous dread of having to talk to Donna. 

The night air was calm, The Cruiser had started successfully, The Eagles were on, he was talking about Star Wars with someone who matched him, and he finally felt as if he’d made a dent in this odd journey. 

Plus, Buddy seemed happy enough. 

At least he had tonight to pretend that he had things completely figured out. He’d worry about the rest later.


End file.
